


disappointment, admiration

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [15]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lois and Diana make an effort to get to know one another better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idfk i like sedoretu stuff

Bruce and Clark take to each other quickly, and try to mask this with indifference, and sometimes outright dislike, but there is nothing they can do to prevent the inevitable, which is how Diana and Lois are brought together. It is, from an outsider’s perspective, a perfect match up, every detail already worked out. 

Bruce is an Evening and Diana is a Morning, and they are immediately drawn to each other. Meanwhile, Clark is a Morning, and Diana can tell from the beginning that there is something between him and Bruce, and she does what she can to push them together, only vaguely knowing of the Evening woman that Clark has been close to for quite some time. Eventually, things start to come together, and things appear to be complete for them.

In a way, they are. They have each component of a sedoretu marriage, and Diana and Clark have been close friends from the beginning, a strong platonic love taking root, and Bruce and Lois bond fairly quickly. Everything has fallen into place, except for the fact that Diana and Lois have not had the chance to get to know each other properly. They have time, naturally, before a marriage is actually decided, but Lois is nervous.

She is nervous because Diana is gorgeous and powerful and like no woman she’s ever seen before. Of course, she would be attracted to someone like her, but she would never expect someone like her to look her way, much less marry her. Diana seems out of her league in so many ways, and when she thinks about it like that, they are all out of her league.

With Diana comes  _ Bruce Wayne _ , of all people, and she tells herself at first that he is just as much out of Clark’s league, but that really isn’t the case. Clark is  _ Superman _ , something that she forgets sometimes simply because he was always Clark Kent to her first, and she never thought about the fact that he was out of her league as well, not even when she found out the truth. But he is, just as much as the other two are, and she feels completely out of place amongst three super heroes.

But Clark, she is comfortable with after all this time, and Bruce has his own strange ways of making her feel comfortable. It is Diana who poses the biggest problem for her, and she isn’t sure how to go about tackling that. How is she supposed to impress Wonder Woman, and how is she supposed to hold her attention? After all, if it doesn’t work out for them, things could fall apart completely, or they could end up stuck together despite not being able to bond in any way.

Lois is nervous, or perhaps terrified is a better word for it. She is intimidated by the power and beauty that Diana possesses, and by the potential risk of failure that would affect Bruce and would affect Clark just as powerfully. Even as she worries, she refuses to bring her worries up with Clark, as she doesn’t want to disappoint him or cause him any problems when he’s so happy.

So the only thing she can do is approach Diana directly, and ignore the overwhelming sense of intimidation the other woman causes. The opportunity presents itself to her before she’s really prepared, in the form of Diana asking her if she’d like to go out alone one afternoon.

“I feel like I hardly know you,” she says with a bright smile that causes Lois to go weak at the knees. And so, the two make plans in the hopes of growing closer.

~X~

It’s not like she’s a complete stranger to some of the fancier places. She doesn’t have to feel completely out of her depth here. Or, at least, that’s what she tells herself, but when she and Diana end up “doing lunch” at a place that seems far too upscale for such an outing, she has to take a moment to prepare herself for the afternoon.

She wonders if they’re going out on Bruce’s money, or if Diana has her own fair share of wealth, and either way, Lois feels guilty enough that she knows she’s going to offer to split the bill, no matter how much it ends up costing. In fact, she’s probably going to end up ordering as cheap as possible, all while praying Diana doesn’t notice or call her on it.

“How did you meet Clark?” is the first question that she asks.

“We work together,” Lois replies, “but I thought he’d already told you guys about that.”

“Yeah, he talks about you a lot. But I thought I would ask you, to see if your story was any different,” explains Diana. “Plus, I needed something to break the ice.”

“How did you meet Bruce?”

“I suppose you could say we work together as well,” she says with a wink, and Lois eases up enough to laugh. There is nothing for her to dislike about Diana, but that’s never been the problem. She’s still afraid that Diana will find something to dislike about her, and that that will be the end of this attempt at marriage, that they will fail before they even begin.

“Clark really does talk about you a lot,” she goes on to say. “Bruce and I were both curious about you, because, by the way he goes on about you, we figured you had to be pretty amazing.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Lois replies, and it is only halfway a joke.

“And what’s so disappointing about you?” asks Diana, seeming genuinely confused. “Just the first time I saw how beautiful you were, I thought, ‘Yes, that  _ has _ to be the one Clark always talks about.’ And that’s not even  _ mentioning _ my surprise when I learned about how successful of a journalist you are. You’re practically a celebrity in your field!”

“And you’re a superhero. And so is Bruce, not to mention he’s, you know.  _ Bruce Wayne _ . And Clark...well, Clark’s Clark, but he’s also Superman.”

“Are you honestly worried about that?” she asks.

“Maybe a little bit.”

Shaking her head, Diana says, “You know, that doesn’t mean nearly as much as you think it does. I’ve met a lot of strong people in my life, and their strength comes from different places. You’re strong, I can tell, and it doesn’t matter if you think you’re ‘just’ a journalist, or if you think we’re so much stronger than you. I admire you, if that counts for anything.”

“You hardly know me,” Lois murmurs.

“But based on what I do know, I admire you. Besides, I thought I already made it clear that I want to get to know you a lot better.”

Her arguments are getting weaker and weaker, and whether that is because Diana is overpowering her like this or simply because she wants to believe every word the other woman says, Lois does not know. All she knows is that, though this is complicated, she doesn’t want to fall short of Diana’s expectations, and she doesn’t want anything to happen to upset the potential the four of them have together.

“I want to get to know you too,” she says, even though she knows it’s a weak response. “I’m sorry for being so down on myself. We can talk about something else.”

“There are a lot of things I’d like to talk about with you,” replies Diana with a sincere smile, and Lois is starting to believe her.

So maybe this is going to be a little tricky, and maybe she’ll have to remind herself not to feel inferior in the face of the other woman. She thinks that she can make this work, if she keeps trying.


End file.
